


The Blonde Blue Eyed Devil

by The_evilwithin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Hugs, Lost Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Recovery, Recovered Memories, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_evilwithin/pseuds/The_evilwithin
Summary: When Steve gets a phone call saying that his daughters been put in the hospital his world gets turned upside down. His family that he built for him self is being threantained and the new edition that he has is slowly going insane.





	1. What do you mean my daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited by myself. Any mistakes you find let me know. This is also my first Fanfic. Enjoy!

Steve the next time you want just run miles while I'm over here dying you can run by you self.” 

Steve laughed. He knew Sam was joking when he said he would have to run by himself. They always ran even when it was raining. It was their thing. ”Aw, you wouldn't let me face the crazy fans all on in my own.”

“You didn't break a sweat the whole time we ran. My shirt is drenched in sweat.”

“Hey it's not my fault you decided to wear long sleeve shirts when we run.” They had arrived to their residence. The Avengers Tower. Steve greeted Lira who worked at the front desk. She has had just started working there, but she had no friends so he made an effort to speak to her. “Hey Lira how work going?”

“Hi Steve it's going great. H-hey Sam nice its to s-s-see you too.” Steve knew she had been crushing on Sam for a while. Setting them up on a date had has been the problem.

Sam and him headed for the elevator. Steve just had to change while Sam had to reshower himself to get the funk off.

They lived in apartments on the 18 floor right across from each other.  
“Hey we're still going out later today for drinks?”

“Yeah we should take Lira with us.”

“That's fine by me.”  
Steve shook his head and entered his apartment. It was a lot fancier the first time he had been in it. Tony had said this was how the twenty first century people liked it. 

But Steve wasn’t from the twenty first century. The first day he had spent inside the place was confining to say the least it didn’t feel like a place where he could relax. So he had sold most of the artwork and furniture. 

The money he got from selling things he used to purchase his own things. The couch he had was well worn but comfy. And his bed the memory foam one he had found was not marshmallow soft . It was perfect for his life style he could fall asleep easy and wake up the same way if they had a mission late at night. The walls had been kind of bare so had had bought some paint and started to clean up his skills. 

He had finished a mural for Bucky on one Wall. Just so that he could remember him. Going to the museum all the time had has gotten old.

The T.V. he had kept because it was okay not overly big like the ones he's seen in bars. He had two extra rooms one he only used one of them for his paints and other art things. The other room was empty. He didn't bring any belongs with him in the ice and had to buy all his clothes. So the room would remain empty for a while until he had something to fill it with. 

He went into his kitchen to make a sandwich. He planned to relax for most of the day before they went out anyway.

He was interrupted when his phone started to ring. The number on screen wasn't reconisble to him but he picked up anyway to tell them they had the wrong number. “Hello?”

“Hi is this the phone of Steve Rogers.” The lady on the other end of the phone sounded like a drone.

“Yes?”

“Hi my name Julie. I work with the sperm bank.” Sperm Bank? “ Your sample was given to a lady named Bethany Bryant. She has a daughter named Victoria. On your form it said that if anything happened to the mother you would be glad to take the child.” 

Wait what?

“Hold on a minute. I don't remember giving yo-”

“Mr.Rogers the mother is dead she has no close family members and the child has been in the ICU for two days already. It would do her some good to see her biological father. Just to give her comfort.” Well what was he supposed to say to that. Even if he didn't remember giving the sample they could have taken it while he was just out of the ice. How it got to a sperm Bank he had no idea. Steve sighed.

“Can you tell me where the child is?” Julie seemed to relax as the word left his mouth.

“Yes , she's at Estora Memorial Hospital room 234. I will inform them of your arrival.” Well then apparently his sperm had gotten into a sperm Bank. Might as well go and meet the girl. 

He hopes they had a mix up with the paperwork. Bringing a child into this life style was dangerous for her and people around the world.  
Steve changed out of his running clothes into some jeans and a white tee shirt. 

Before he went to the hospital he had a stop to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about how things work at a sperm Bank. This was based off a dream I had.


	2. Jizz Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve get some bonding time and visit the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on writing longer chapters.

Tony?”

“Hmmmm?” He as always was knee deep in a suit doing what Steve didn’t know.

“ Did Shield take any sperm samples while I was under.” Tony actually looked up at his question. Surprising really considering that he usually just nods and pretends he was listening. 

“Why would we take your jizz samples.” I mean half of the girls that have you a bath you complimented you junk. But they were told that if we found out they initiated sexually contact with you they would be fried and never have a chance of getting a job again.” He looked like Steve's question had annoyed more than interested him.

“Its It's just a sperm Bank called me saying that my donation was given, the mother died and that the daughter was in the hospital.” Now Tony was looking at him with interest. Like this person was a new since project and he just had to figure them out. “Tony.”

“What? Look I'll come with you. And look.” He picked up some kind of pen. “I'll being bring this so we can find out if she's really Yours. Deal?” He didn't leave any room for argument. Most of Tony’s gadgets had come in handy and all of them worked no matter what their intended use was supposed to be.

“Fine but when we get there you better be on in your best behavior. No insulting the doctors there.” He looked like he wanted to argue but eventually just shook his head and grabbed his jacket his jacket.

<><><><><><><><><><>

The trip to the hospital was uneventful. Once they arrived Steve felt nervous. He didn't have a reason to be. Tony's thing would prove whether or not Victoria was his daughter, but the thought of this girl existing for who knows how long and him never knowing about her made something unpleasant churn in his stomach. 

The woman at the front desk immediately recognized Steve and Tony. She put on a too sweet smile and thrust her very prominent cleavage out front and center. “Hi how can I help you Captain?”

“I was told that my dau- friends daughter was being kept in this hospital.” Best not give the press anything to gossip about just yet. “ Her name is Victoria Bryant and she's in room 234 in ICU.” The woman (there was no point in him learning her name) spent way too much time looking at her computer before she turned to them again with that too sweet smile and let them know she had been moved into a normal room. 345. 

She offered to take them there but before Steve could answer Tony pulled him towards the stairs. “ You need to learn how to say no to clingy power hungry fans.”

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. 

Once they got there they stood outside neither wanting to make the first move to go on. Steve knew he couldn't Ocoee this now that Tony knew about it. He took a deep breath then stepped into the room. The curtain was pulled so you couldn't see who was in the bed. He took another deep breath and pushed the curtain aside.What was on the other side made him stop in his tracks.

The girl on the bed couldn't have been more than 4 or 5. Bruises were scattered across her face arms and probably in other places to. There were cuts on her arms and the sides of her mouth were split. 

Those two days in ICU must have just been for her internal injures. 

Other than her injuries she really was a beautiful child. She had brown hair with natural blonde at the roots. Her skin reminded him of caremal. She wasn't overly skinny like he was when he was smaller but she still looked like she need to put on a few pounds. He was so engrossed with looking at the child that he didn't notice Tony stepping into the room. “Sure looks like she took a beating.”

“Tony this isn't the time to be making jokes.” 

“Who said I was making a joke.” Steve gave him a look but didn't say anything. He moved closer to the bed and took out his pen thing. He found a place where she wasn't bruised and stuck it in the area. There was a whirring sound and then a click. Tony pulled his own up and looked at Steve with a pointed look. Steve held out his arm and have Tony a small bid. He stuck the pen on in his arm and he felt a small pain. Tony pulled that pen up again and shook it.

“This will take some time to give results. I have a lunch date with Pepper. I will leave it here with you and inform everyone that has your phone number including Shield to not call you. Got it?” 

Steve just have gave him a nod. As bad as he wanted to argue about telling people not to call him. He kind of got where Tony was coming from if she was his letting her know him for as long as she could before he died was probably the best for her.


End file.
